The present disclosures relate to RF devices, and more particularly, to an RF power transistor device with a high performance shunt capacitor and method thereof.
RF transistor designs have traditionally included an integrated shunt capacitor design; however, the traditional integrated shunt capacitor has poor RF performance. In other words, such a traditional integrated shunt capacitor design degrades the RF power transistor's power, gain and efficiency. Such degradation in RF power transistor performance is especially noticeable in high power RF power transistor plastic package designs.
In a known high power RF device, wires and on-chip high Q metal-insulator-metal (MIM) shunt capacitors are used to achieve input and output impedance matching of the high power RF devices. However, such MIM shunt capacitors are fabricated on a separate chip which has a refractory metal substrate. Accordingly, the MIM shunt capacitors are incompatible, and cannot be integrated, with LDMOS silicon based processes.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for overcoming the problems in the art as discussed above.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items. Skilled artisans will also appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.